


Matt Murdock Drabbles and Headcanons

by LittleHeroLady



Category: daredevil - Fandom
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Gen, Multi, Other, Random Thoughts and Speculations, headcanons, short imagines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26017363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleHeroLady/pseuds/LittleHeroLady
Summary: Random, usually short, headcanons, drabbles, and imagines about Matt Murdock, aka Daredevil.
Relationships: Daredevil/reader, Foggy Nelson & Reader, Karen Page & Reader, Matt Murdock & Foggy Nelson, Matt Murdock & Karen Page, Matt Murdock/Reader, Matthew Murdock/Reader, Matthew “Matt” Murdock/Reader
Kudos: 9





	1. Matt’s Suits (Drabble/Speculation)

Matt wears suits. We all know that. 

We also know he has _major_ sensory sensitivity, so obviously his suits would be some nice material. 

Well the suits have to be cleaned, yes? Dry cleaned, one would assume.

So I am lead to believe that for years, Foggy has had to take Matt’s suits to the dry-cleaners. 

Kind of funny, yeah?

.

.

.

Feel free to write something based off this! If you wish to repost, ask me first, and I will expect credit. ♥️


	2. Air Fresheners (headcanon)

# Air Fresheners

.

.

With heightened senses, Matt is succumbed to the smell of when people use the toilet. In other words, he can smell peoples’ shit even after they flush. 

He hates it. 

He hates it so much.

So in the office, he has the gel air fresheners along with sprays and outlet plugs. Sometimes around holidays, he’ll put scented candles in. 

Foggy knows. Karen figured it out. But they will never speak of it. 

Matt doesn’t even care if someone goes overboard with the spray. To him it’s worth it. **It’s worth it.**

He also has the gel air freshener in his home, but he usually doesn’t have to worry about someone taking a dump when visiting him.


	3. Candy (headcanon)

# Candy

.

.

Matt’s absolute favorite kind of candy is Reese’s peanut butter cups. 

He thinks the texture of the peanut butter is much more preferable to actual, regular peanut butter. And the way the chocolate melts in your mouth is just perfect. 

Matt absolutely will not share his peanut butter cups with anyone. 

He’s tried other brands — the organic kind, the dark chocolate kind, the almond butter kind, the coconut oil kind .... they’re nasty. Nothing compares to Reese’s.

If he can’t get his hands on any Reese’s peanut butter cups, peanut butter M&M’s will suffice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: you know the reason the peanut butter tastes so good is because it’s actually mixed with powdered sugar!


	4. Haircut (headcanon/concept)

#  Haircut 

.

.

As you can see, Matt’s hair is sort of long. Not as long as Foggy’s hair, but still. 

It appears to be only trimmed with scissors. 

This makes sense, as electric clippers would be buzzing, rattling his skull. Matt would feel the vibrations in his teeth, behind his eyes. . . .

For the sake of his own sanity, Matt only gets his hair trimmed with scissors.


End file.
